


Opportunities

by Winginblood



Series: With The Warmth Of Your Arms You Saved Me [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix up presents an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Livejournal

Muting the sound of the TV, Johnny moved til he was sitting up and made himself comfortable against the headboard as he answered his phone with a smile. “Hey you! I wasn’t expecting you to call for a couple of hours yet.”

Jacoby’s reply came out as more of a long, exasperated, sigh rather than an actual word. “Hi.”

“What the matter baby? Is the shoot not going well?”

“It’s not fucking going at all. It’s been pissing rain all morning, forecast for even more tomorrow, so we’ve had to push it back a few days. We get, what, 15 fucking inches of rain a year and I think most of it landed this morning, on an outdoor video shoot that’s supposed to be bathed in sunshine. What the fuck is that about?”

“It is February, Coby. It needs to rain sometimes.” Johnny couldn’t help laughing as he heard another exaggerated sigh.

“Stop laughing at me, it’s not funny.”

“Yes it is. And you’re smiling too, I can hear it, so stop pretending you’re still annoyed.”

“I’m smiling because I’ve got a surprise for you. What are you doing just now?”

“Just watching some TV before we go find somewhere to eat. Am I going to like this surprise?” 

“Oh I think you might! So you’re at the hotel?”

“Yeah.” Johnny frowned slightly as he picked up some of the background noise at the other end of the line. “Is that a flight announcement I can hear? What are you doing at the airport?”

“That’s my surprise. I figured since you don’t have to play tonight and I had nothing better to do, I’d come visit you for a couple of days. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, but I’ll be home at the end of next week. You don’t need to make a special trip just to see me.”

“Yes I do. I haven’t seen you for 4 weeks and the phone isn’t cutting it anymore. Anyway it’s too late, I’m already here, I’m just on my way to get a taxi now. I should be with you in an hour at most, depending on traffic. So, I expect you to be naked on the bed with the door unlocked when I get there. What’s your room number?”

“Oh!”

“Okay.” Jacoby couldn’t help the worried tone that crept into his voice. “That was a little more of an under whelmed response than I was expecting. I had thought it would be more along the lines of ‘Can’t you get here any faster and bring some whipped cream?’.”

Johnny’s eyes flicked over to the figure seated on the balcony reading a magazine. “No, you don’t understand. There was a mix up with the rooms and everywhere else is fully booked because of some international conference thing.”

“You’re not making any sense John. Why would we need another room?”

“I’m sharing with Zack.”

“Oh!”

They both went quiet as they recalled their conversation the night before Johnny had left for the current leg of the tour. 

 

_“Now you’re just being silly, Cobes. I know it’s only an ‘in theory’ wish list of who we could ask, but Zack would not be interested, so there’s no point adding him.”_

_“Babe, think about it, he’s finding excuses to hang around with one or both of us all the time and you must have noticed him watching us when he thinks no-one is looking!”_

_Johnny thought for a moment, as he trailed his hand up the older man’s thigh. “He has been asking a lot of questions in a round about way. ‘A friend of a friend was wondering’ type thing.”_

_“See.” Breath hitching, it took Jacoby a few minutes before he could gather his thoughts again to continue. “He’s at least curious, if not downright gagging for it.”_

_Laughing, Johnny nudged the other’s thighs further apart as he moved forward. “You know, he never lets anyone borrow his laptop anymore. Snaps it shut if anyone walks behind him.”_

_“And what about the kisses he gave us at New Year’s? Matt practically had to pull him off you.”_

_“He was very drunk.”_

_“Don’t try telling me you wouldn’t if you had the chance.” Jacoby drew in a hissed breath when Johnny bit into his shoulder as he pushed in. “Remember, you might have everyone else fooled with the quiet boy act, but I know how much of a kinky fucker you are.”_

_“Fine, he can go on the list. But we’ll need a new column entitled ‘Never in a million years would he go for it’. Now shut up and let me fuck you!”_

 

Putting down his bag, Jacoby joined the short queue at the taxi rank. “Whose idea was it for you to share?”

“Zack’s. He was last off the bus, there were no other rooms and he asked to share with me.”

“You were his first choice? Not Brian or Matt?”

“Yeah. He looked straight at me and asked if it would be ok.”

“Fucking hell, where are all the cabs?” Stepping out into the road Jacoby grinned as he saw four cars heading towards them. “What is he doing just now?”

“He’s out on the balcony reading.” Looking over to the sliding doors Johnny watched as Zack stood and stretched. “Looks like he’s getting ready to come back in though.”

“Okay, keep him there, but for fuck’s sake don’t tell him I’m on my way.”

“How the hell am I supposed to keep him here?”

“I dunno. Ask him something about his clothing line. Better still, his dog, he can talk about the little fucker for hours. Nothing that’ll make him suspicious though. Maybe give him a couple of drinks, but not too much. Just enough to loosen him up a bit.”

Johnny sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Coby! We are not doing this.”

“All we’re doing is taking him to dinner. Now, gimme your room number.” Curling his fingers round the handle, Jacoby pulled open the car door and threw his bag onto the back seat as he gave the hotel name to the driver. 

“6277. I need to go, he’s coming back in.”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Closing his phone, Jacoby sat back, a slow smile spreading over his face as the taxi pulled out into the traffic

 

Zack had gone straight into the bathroom when they’d returned from the restaurant and was now standing, staring at the locked door, as he dried his hands. _What the fuck possessed you? Sharing a room with John wasn’t enough torture for you, oh no, you had to agree to go out with both of them. Right, you’ve had a nice meal, good conversation and you managed to keep you hands to yourself. Quit while you’re ahead. You’re going to go back out there, make an excuse and go sleep on the bus._

Refolding the towel he slipped it over the rail. _Although, they probably wouldn’t mind if you slept on the couch._

He stood staring at himself in the mirror, a hand on either side of the sink. _Jesus, you just don’t know when to stop, you know damn well Jacoby did not fly all this way just to sleep._ He narrowed his eyes at his reflection. _Oh real smart. Way to go putting that image in your head._

Looking down suddenly, he shook his head. “Oh God, not now please.” Slapping his hands over his mouth he spun back round to face the door, wide eyed. _Fuck. Okay, it’s a small space, that’s why it sounded loud. They can’t have heard you._

He was just beginning to relax again when he heard Johnny’s voice. “What was that Zack? You okay in there?”

Looking towards the ceiling, Zack rolled his eyes. _Karma, you are a complete fucking bitch. What the fuck did I do to deserve this?_

“It’s nothing, I’m fine, I’ll be out in a minute.” _Right, that’s it, out, tell them you’re gonna go find somewhere else to stay so they can have some privacy and leave._

Looking down again, he shook his head slightly. _Maybe they won’t notice._ He wriggled about a bit and tried to adjust himself. _Yeah right, you’re wearing jeans so tight they might as well have been sprayed on. Quit stalling and get back out there._

Opening the door, he started to speak before looking up. “Hey, I’m gonna give…” He was silenced by sight of Johnny straddling Jacoby on the couch, unbuttoning the taller man’s shirt as they kissed. 

Zack looked on, mesmerised, as Johnny finished unbuttoning the shirt, hands sliding back up Jacoby’s abdomen and chest, before moving outwards and pushing the soft material off his shoulders and letting it fall down his arms as Jacoby released his hold on Johnny only long enough to free his hands and let the shirt drop to the floor. Slipping his hands under the younger man’s t-shirt Jacoby broke the kiss to quickly remove the shirt, moaning softly as Johnny attached himself to his neck as soon as his head was free. 

Opening his eyes a few moments later, Jacoby caught Zack’s gaze before deliberately looking him up and down, eyes lingering at the prominent bulge in his jeans as he whispered in Johnny’s ear.

Slowly standing, Johnny crossed the room and stood in front of Zack, one hand lifting to caress his cheek. Releasing the breath he had been holding, Zack brought their lips together, gently at first, the pressure quickly increasing as he pulled the smaller man towards him. 

Zack gasped as he felt Jacoby pressing into his back, arms slipping round to embrace both men as he kissed behind Zack’s ear before speaking in a low, husky voice. “It’s not too late Zack. You can still leave if that was your intention but we would both like for you to stay. If you choose to stay, how much you participate is up to you, we don’t mind if you just want to watch again for now. Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room.” 

Zack turned in Jacoby’s arms, forcing him back against the wall as he kissed him deeply, tongues entwined. Pulling away a little breathlessly a few moments later he stripped off his own shirt. “While watching has an obvious appeal, it’s never really been my thing. I’m more of a hands on type of guy.” 

“Really!” Turning him back round, Jacoby pulled him tight against his chest with one arm as the other hand reached down to stroke him through his jeans. “How about we watch this for a little while? Beautiful, isn’t he?”

Zack moaned out loud but couldn’t tell if it was because of the pressure from Jacoby’s hand or the sight that met his eyes. Johnny had removed the rest of his clothes and was lying stretched out on the bed, eyes closed, back arched slightly as he ran one hand up and down his hardened length while the other moved further down, two fingers circling his entrance before disappearing inside. Zack breath hitched when his friend arched further off the bed, mouth opening with gasp, as his fingers found the spot the guitarist had only read about. Smirking when he felt Zack’s cock twitch against his hand, Jacoby licked and sucked at his neck as he popped the button and slowly pulled down the zip on Zack’s jeans before speaking in a voice that dripped pure lust into his ear. “Why don’t you go over there and join him?”

Moving on unsteady legs Zack made his way over, pausing to step out of his shoes and peel of his jeans and socks, before kneeling on the bed by Johnny’s head, a little unsure of what to do. Johnny opened his eyes and smiled up at him, hand snaking up behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Keeping their mouths together, Johnny manoeuvred them around until he was kneeling between Zack’s legs as he leant back against the headboard. 

Dropping his head, Johnny ran his tongue over one of Zack’s nipples at the same time as Jacoby joined them and resumed his assault on Zack’s neck. Kissing his way down the guitarist’s chest and abdomen, Johnny hooked his fingers under the waistband of the black boxers he still wore, Zack’s hips jerking upward as he ran his tongue along his length through the material before pulling them from his legs.

Running his hands up Zack’s legs, Johnny took a firm grip of his hips as he slowly licked from base to tip before taking Zack’s cock into his mouth and dipping his head.

Head falling back against the wall as he felt himself hitting the back of Johnny’s throat, Zack threaded his fingers into the smaller man’s hair, desperately trying to keep his hips still as Johnny lifted back up and pressed his tongue into his slit before starting an agonisingly slow rhythm, only picking up speed when Zack’s fingers tightened in his hair. 

Whimpering slightly at the loss of Jacoby’s warmth at his side, Zack opened his eyes and watched as the older man positioned himself behind Johnny and pushed inside him with one smooth motion. Holding still for only a moment, he pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in hard, matching Johnny’s own pace.

Zack knew he wouldn’t last much longer when the first vibrations passed through him as Johnny moaned around his cock each time Jacoby hit his prostate. He pushed at Johnny’s shoulder to try make him lift his head, which only made Johnny moan louder and suck harder until Zack couldn’t hold back any longer and let go into his throat, Johnny swallowing every drop he had to give. 

Moving an arm round Johnny’s chest, Jacoby lifted him until his back was flush against Jacoby’s chest, the change in position causing him to moan even louder as his prostate was struck harder with each thrust. As soon as Zack’s eyes opened again Jacoby took Zack’s hand in his, pulling him forward and wrapping their fingers round Johnny’s weeping cock, Zack shifting until he was on his knees , mouth joined with Johnny’s in a feverish kiss. It only took a few more strokes until Zack felt the warmth of Johnny’s release over his hand and stomach, Jacoby reaching his own end soon after, deep within his lover, as he tightened even further around him.

Sighing as Jacoby pulled out, Johnny collapsed down on the bed wrapped in Zack’s arms, Jacoby joining them after turning off the light. Pulling up the sheet as he slid in behind Zack, he was surprised when the guitarist turned his head and lifted a hand to pull them together in another kiss. Turning away again a few moments later, Zack pressed a kiss to Johnny’s forehead before speaking, voice barely above a whisper. 

“You were right, he is beautiful. Thank you for showing me.”


End file.
